Meeting Kate Callahan
by 741N73D 4N63L
Summary: Meet Kate Callahan: JJ's younger sister Catherine meets the newest addition to the BAU, just in time for a family dinner. 8th in the Meeting the Team series. Black Cat AU
1. I'll be Home for Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine, along with any other characters you do not recognize.

* * *

 **Meeting Kate Callahan**

* * *

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?

\- Drops of Jupiter, Train

* * *

December 23, 2014

4:30 pm

I watch through the glass doors as Spencer crosses the bullpen to the kitchenette. I smile to myself; he's run out of coffee again.

I open the door, slip in and close it very carefully, so as not to make a single sound.

I can see Spencer pouring sugar packet after sugar packet into his empty mug.

I move silently across the room. "Aren't you going to be late for dinner?" I say once I'm standing a few feet behind him.

Spencer whirls around, narrowly avoiding knocking his mug off the counter.

I can see his shock before it turns into a face splitting grin. He wraps his arms around my waist and spins me in a circle. "You said you wouldn't be home for Christmas!" He kisses me with a silly grin on his face and sets me down on the counter next to his coffee.

I beam at him, "I wasn't going to be. I was supposed to go to a conference earlier this week with Mr. Dubois at The Hauge but he sent his deputy, Stephanison, in his place and he took Marie-Pierre. So we flew to New York and then Washington instead of them. We're finished working now and I've been released from duty until Monday though I have to fly back to Lyon on Saturday evening.

Spencer frowns, "You even didn't tell me that you were back in the country."

I wrap my arms around myself, "Please don't be cross Spence. Everyone was away on a case and I didn't know we were coming to Washington or that I might have a few days off to spend with you."

Spencer cups my face with his hands, "I'm not angry, I'm delighted to see you."

I laugh.

He beams and kisses me tenderly again.

I kiss him back, eagerly.

"Reid!" An unknown female voice exclaims, "What are you doing?"

Spencer jumps back and spins around only to freeze in place.

The unknown woman half shouts, "Is that JJ?"

Spencer turns white and then red and starts spluttering.

I give him a gentle push forwards and hop down off the counter. I take a step out from behind him and get my first good look at the woman. She is shorter than my sister but taller than I am. She's got dark hair and pale skin.

"Oh," She murmurs, "You're not JJ."

I smile uncertainly, "Hello."

Spencer is still spluttering and I rest my hand on his arm, "Spencer, you've forgotten your social manners, again."

He looks blankly over at me.

I raise an eyebrow, "I have no idea who she is and I don't think she knows who I am either."

He blinks.

I sigh, "You're supposed to introduce us."

The woman smothers a laugh.

"Oh. Yes. Well. Um," He mumbles.

Kate laughs, "No one has caught you making out before have they."

I can feel my cheeks getting warm.

Spencer blushes and speaks awkwardly, "Catherine this is Kate Callahan she's- um well, she's replacing Alex... Callahan," Spencer steps behind me and wraps one arm around my waist he continues smoothly, "This is my fiancée Dr. Catherine Jareau."

Her jaw drops, "Fiancée?"

I revel in the moment, it's not often that Spencer has the chance to introduce me as his fiancée and the novelty has yet to wear off. I smile, "It's nice to meet you. Please call me Catherine."

"Call me Kate, please," She says and holds out her hand.

Reluctantly I step forwards and shake her hand before stepping back into the comfort of Spencer's arms.

Kate turns a hard look on Spencer, "Reid you never told me you were engaged." She frowns, "Actually I'm not sure I knew JJ has a younger sister, though I know she had an older one."

I flinch.

Spencer tightens his hold on me and cocks his head to the right, "I didn't tell you? I'm sure you were around when JJ and I were talking about Christmas dinner and that Catherine would be absent."

I lean my head back against his chest, "Spence, she might not have been paying attention to what one would assume to be a private conversation."

Spencer sighs and looks at his watch. "We're going to be late and JJ is going to kill us."

I frown, "Aren't we going to Dave's house? He's hosted the last 3 Christmas dinners."

He nods, "Yes, but JJ is helping him cook and she set the time for dinner."

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek, "She's going to be upset that the two of you are late. Jen won't be mad at me, she doesn't know I'm here."

Kate frowns, "You didn't tell JJ?"

"It's a surprise," I tell her, "I didn't think I'd be able to get the time off work."

She nods, comprehension dawning in her eyes.

"Catherine," Spencer says hesitantly as he leads me over to his desk.

"Yeah Spence?" I ask as I go through my purse.

He pulls on his coat, "JJ might still be a little upset…"

My shoulders slump, "It's been months and she still won't take my phone calls. I was hoping coming home might make things better, I miss her."

He sighs, "I know and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you, but…" he trails off.

I wrap my arms around myself.

"What's wrong?" Kate asks, looking up from packing her own bag.

Spencer bites his lip, "JJ was a little upset with Catherine's internship."

She frowns, "Oh? Why?"

I rewrap my scarf, "It's in France."

Her jaw drops slightly and she studies me with a practiced eye.

I put my hat on, "With Interpol."

She smiles sadly, "Catherine, I'm sure JJ will still be thrilled to have her sister home for Christmas."

"Mademoiselle Jareau!" A male voice calls out sharply across the bullpen.

I jump and spin around. "Monsieur Dubois," I greet him with a smile and cross the room quickly. I continue in French "Is there a problem?"

He smiles at me, "No, no. I just wanted to ensure you were being taken care of; I wish to meet your fiancé. I understand that he works in this particular department."

I blink at him for a few seconds before switching to English, "Mr. Dubois this is my fiancé Dr. Spencer Reid."

Spencer crosses the bullpen, already in his winter coat, with his bag hung over his shoulder and thankfully holding and not wearing the adorable penguin hat Henry and I picked out for him last Christmas. "Hello Mr. Dubois," He waves slightly, "It is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you'll have a pleasant Christmas."

Mr. Dubois smiles widely, "I am going home to spend Christmas with my family. It will indeed be wonderful." He looks closely at Spencer's face, "You will take good care of Mademoiselle Jareau, yes?"

Spencer takes my hand, "Yes."

Mr. Dubois nods approvingly, "I must go. The plane will be leaving in just over an hour. I will see you on Monday Mademoiselle Jareau. Joyeux Noël!"

"Joyeux Noël," I echo back as he bustles away.

"He seems nice," Kate says from behind me.

I smile, "He usually is."

"Are you ready to go?" Spencer asks, squeezing my hand.

I nod.

"Oh, just let me grab my travel mug!" Kate says and hurries back to her desk.

Spencer and I walk slowly to the elevator.

"Do you need to see anything before we leave?" He asks while looking pointedly at Jen's old office.

I shake my head and push the button, "There's nothing to see on this floor. Though I do need to collect my bag from Bobby."

Spencer frowns, "Who?"

I raise an eyebrow, "The female night guard at the front door. She was kind enough to hold on to my go bag. She's been working here for longer than you Spencer."

Recognition lights up his eyes, "You mean Stevens?"

I snort, "Her first name is Roberta."

Spencer shrugs and enters the elevator.

We hold the door for Kate and she pushes the lobby button.

I look down at Spencer feet and see boots, not shoes. A mildly distressing thought occurs to me, "Spence?" I ask quietly.

From the corner of my eye I can see Kate half smile at the nickname.

He looks over at me, "Yes?"

I bite my lip, "Did you drive to work today?"

Spencer's shoulders sag, "I took the subway."

I shiver.

"Is there a problem?" Kate asks.

I sigh, "Did you leave your car at home or at the tube station?"

Spencer snorts, "I see you've been spending time with Emily and Maura."

I scowl.

Spencer chucks me under the chin. "It's not a bad thing. I think it's sweet."  
We exit the elevator and walk towards the doors.

I exhale, "The car Spence, where did you leave the car?"

"At home," He sighs, "I'm sorry sweetheart. We can call a taxi."

Kate frowns, "Is something wrong?"  
"Catherine doesn't like taking public transportation in the winter," Spencer's lips twitch.

She cocks her head, "Oh, why?"

I flush.

He shrugs, "Too many people not enough space."

I glare at him. "Spencer," I growl forebodingly.

Spencer amends his answer, "And there was that one time she was almost run over by a bus because the driver couldn't see her."

"That happened twice," I grumble as we stop by the doors.

Spencer nods and answers sagely, "Yes, the second time the bus slipped on some ice."

Kate frowns, "Haven't you been using public transportation to get to work?"

I shake my head and my cheeks darken further, "Marie-Pierre and I have an apartment near the University in Lyon, which is next to the Interpol office, so that we can ride bikes to work or walk when we feel like it, instead of having to take public transit."

She smiles indulgently at my answer. "I can drop you off somewhere if you need to change or you can come to Rossi's house with my husband and my niece Meg. They're meeting me outside."

I look away.

Spencer moves into place to block Kate from my sight and whispers, "Would you like to tell Kate the revised rules?"

I shake my head.

He tries again, "Shall I?"

I shrug.

He sighs, "Go get your bag from Stevens. Callahan and I will talk outside."

I nod and walk away.

Reid opens the door for Callahan to exit first. She does and they wait next to the door.

Reid sighs, "My apologies Callahan, Kate, I didn't think you would meet Catherine for several months yet or I would have spoken with you sooner." He frowns, "I was going to surprise her for New Year's but realistically I wasn't expecting her home until the end of May."

"Reid?" Callahan asks with a worried tone of voice.

He continues, "Catherine is JJ's little sister."

She nods, still appearing concerned.

He frowns, "JJ and Catherine's parents were killed in an automobile accident. Catherine, 14 at the time, was in the car."

Callahan inhales sharply.

Reid grimaces, "So I'm sure you can understand why Catherine isn't particularly fond of cars." He pauses, "Though that has been marginally improved since she got her license and is markedly better when she doesn't see any trucks."

Callahan nods.

Reid pulls on his penguin hat, "There were concessions made when JJ took custody of Catherine."

She raises an eyebrow inquiringly.

He smiles slightly, "The team is a family and when not at work we, the team, are to refer to each other by our first names."

Kate smiles back, "I'd noticed, though JJ is still JJ."

Spencer nods, "Yeah, it's usually only Catherine and Emily call her Jennifer or a variation on the name." He glances over his shoulder at Catherine who is still talking with the guard, Stevens, "Catherine was abducted as a young child."

Callahan gasps.

"She was found six months later but it left scars, both physical and psychological …" He trails off. "If you plan to look her up, don't. Talk to Hotch instead. Do not, under any circumstances speak to JJ about Catherine's abduction."

Callahan nods, "I understand."

Spencer continues, "Catherine does not like to be touched."

Kate's lips purse, "Yeah, I got that from the handshake. Though she seems fine with you."

Spencer nods, "Contact she initiates is generally fine, though let go immediately if she starts to panic. I trust you'll be able to recognize the signs."

"Yes," She whispers.

He fiddles with the strap of his bag, "Please don't treat her as a victim. It causes unnecessary anxiety and reminds everyone around her what happened."

She nods.

Spencer sighs, "Do you have any questions?"

"I want to hug her, but after what you just said I know that it is a terrible idea." Kate frowns, "How is she around men? I mean I saw her speak with Mr. Dubois and she appears fine with the guards over there but she obviously knows them."

Spencer sighs, "I have yet to met your husband but no matter what you or I do, Catherine is going to be afraid of him. She was terrified of Hotch and Morgan and Rossi at first, so it's nothing personal, just…" He trails off.

"Instinct," She nods, "And what about you? Was she afraid of you as well?"

Spencer blushes, "No. I've since been informed that Catherine decided to keep me around at the end of the first day I spent with her and JJ."

Kate smiles, "What about kids?"

Spencer smiles, "She likes kids. Catherine has been babysitting Jack and Henry since they were babies."

Kate smiles, "And teenagers?"

Spencer frowns, "I'm not sure I've ever seen Catherine interact with a teenager since she became an adult. I mean she must have, she was a teaching assistant for Alex Blake for a couple of years." He shrugs, "I don't know."

"All right." Kate smiles, "The offer of a ride still stands."

Spencer looks grateful, "Thank you, we'll take you up on a ride to our condo if you don't mind. I can't guarantee anything more than that since I don't know how tired Catherine is. Exhaustion-"

Kate cuts him off, "Makes everything worse."

"Yeah," he mumbles.

Kate looks over his shoulder and panic churns in her stomach, "Quick Reid, tell me something nice about her."

He blinks, "What?"

She sighs, "Tell me something nice about Catherine so that when she comes back in a few seconds I won't only be thinking about all the terrible things that have happened to her."

He frowns, "Well you won't care that she thinks cream cheese icing is disgusting. Oh, I know!" He smiles, "She loves to read, mainly fiction, and she loves pancakes, but only if they have blueberries."

Kate beams at him, "Thank you."

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading, please review if you have something to say.


	2. A Nasty Shock

AN: Thank you for your reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with anyone else you do not recognize.

* * *

Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.

– Lao Tzu

* * *

5:00 pm

I open the door and keep my eyes averted from Spencer and Kate's faces. I don't want to see the pity in their eyes. I pull on my mittens, "I'm hungry and Jen is going to have a fit if we're late for dinner."

"You're right, but they're already here so we shouldn't be late." Kate says and walks up to a dusty blue SUV.

Spencer takes my hand, "Do you want the carrot sticks I have in my bag?"

I shake my head, "Not just now, thanks though."

He studies my face; "Kate and her family are going to give us a ride to our home."

I smile slightly at Spencer calling it our home. Spencer making the decision for both of us does not bother me; I wouldn't have left if I had wanted to be the one to decide.

Spencer squeezes my hand, "Unless you want to just get the car ride over with and go directly to Dave's house so that you can see Jennifer, Henry, and Jack sooner."

I sigh and consider my options, "One car ride as opposed to two."

He leans down and kisses my lips gently.

Kate walks around the car with a tall, dark haired, broad shouldered man.

My breathing speeds up.

With a smile Kate introduces us, "Spencer, Catherine this is my husband Chris. Chris this is Dr. Spencer Reid and his fiancée Catherine Jareau."

Mr. Callahan holds out his hand, "It's nice to meet you both."

Spencer waves slightly, "Hello."

I take a step backwards, away from Mr. Callahan.

He drops his hand, a puzzled frown on his face.

I can hear Kate telling him something about Spencer not shaking hands but the whooshing sound in my ears is getting louder and it drowns out everything else. Wrenching my hand away from Spencer's grasp I cover my ears and take one step and then another backwards. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Spencer sighs, "Please give us a minute." He stands in front of me and speaks softly. "Talk to me, what's going on in your head?"

I know what he is saying even though I can't hear him.

Spencer wraps me in a hug and doesn't let go even when I struggle.

I'm slightly embarrassed when I finally stop struggling and relax into his arms.

Spencer pries my hands away from my ears and repeats himself; "What's going on in that ingenious mind of yours?"

I shiver, "I am not getting in that car. Spence I can't!"

He sighs, "Yes you are." He kisses my temple softly, "You can do this."

I wipe away my tears, "I wanted to show you how much I'd grown up and that I can do stuff on my own without panicking but I can't. Spence I can't get into the car with him! He looks like-" I cut myself off. I shiver and try again, "He looks exactly like Rafe would if he hadn't died!" I cover my mouth when I gag.

Spencer tightens his hold on me, "Shh it's okay. Mr. Callahan isn't Rafe. You'll be okay. He won't hurt you. I'll protect you."

I rest my head against Spencer's chest and try to regulate my breathing. "Rafe would never have hurt me, he saved me." I shiver, "Mr. Callahan's appearance is going to frighten Jenny though."

Spencer takes off my hat and runs his fingers through my hair, "How have you managed for six months?"

I shudder, "I was okay most of the time but I didn't have a choice when out in public."

"And now?" He asks mildly.

I scowl, then sigh, and shrug.

Spencer sighs, "What would be worse, taking the metro or a taxi home and then driving for 40 minutes or getting in the car now and only having to sit inside it for 30 minutes?"

I cross my arms, which is difficult because Spencer won't release me.

He continues speaking, "You're brave and strong and I know that you do things that terrify you all the time. Why is this different?"

I shiver.

Spencer tightens his arms, "We are going to be getting in that car and you know it. Would it help if I recite something while we're driving?"

I nod, "Anything but The Stolen Child Spence."

He nods.  
I put my hat back on my head.

We return to Kate and her husband and a girl whom I can only assume to be their niece. "My apologies Mr. Callahan," I say formally while looking over his shoulder so as not to see his face clearly, "You resemble a dear friend my sister and I lost unexpectedly several years ago."

He looks shaken, "That's alright. I'm sorry for upsetting you."

Kate places her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Catherine and Spencer, this is my niece Meg."

I give Meg the once over and smile slightly, "Hello."

Spencer waves and drapes his arm around my shoulders.

"Hi," Meg says awkwardly.

I can tell she'd been studying me while I was freaking out and I flush again in embarrassment.

Meg and Mr. Callahan get back into the car.

Spencer stops Kate with a whisper.

She turns back to him.

"We'll go straight to Dave's house instead of the detour to our condo if you don't mind Kate," Spencer says quietly.

"No problem," She responds then looks worriedly over at me, "Is she…" she trails off.

Spencer shrugs, "I'm going to have to do most of the talking. Though you're welcome to try and include her in conversation, she may or may not respond."

Kate nods.

I wrap my arms around myself and wait for Spencer to climb into the middle seat.

* * *

5:45 pm

Spencer is surreptitiously watching Meg from the corner of his eye. She's got one of those little reading lamps attached to her book.

I rest my head against Spencer's shoulder and try not to laugh because he looks ready to snatch the light away and thoroughly inspect it. I wonder if I can find one for him before Christmas.

A few minutes later Mr. Callahan calls out to me from the driver's seat, "Catherine, what is it you do for a living?"

I wrench my eyes away from the window; "I'm doing an internship at Interpol right now."

He smiles, "That sounds interesting, are you stationed here or abroad?"

I run my fingers over the smooth leather of Spencer's bag, "I'm working out of the office in Lyon, France. So I'm just home for a few days for Christmas."

He nods, "It's nice that you came all this way to see your family. Do you have any plans for after your internship? Are you going to join Interpol or the FBI?"

I flinch.

Spencer takes my hand.

I shake my head, "No. I'm thinking about doing a postdoctoral fellowship. My mentor for my PhD recently started working at Harvard and she's offered me a place in her lab."

He frowns, "You already have a PhD? How old are you?"

I blush, "Yes, I have a PhD. I'm 24."

"Congratulations!" He says with a genuine grin.

I smile slightly, "Thank you."

"Catherine also has two master's degrees and two bachelor's," Spencer adds with a grin.

I frown at him, "Spencer has three PhD's and he's working on a fourth."

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow, "You're going to be my wife. Derek said I'm allowed to boast about you."

I can feel my cheeks heating up.

Kate laughs and looks at her niece in the rearview mirror, "Meg, Catherine likes to read."

"Oh," Meg looks over at me, "Have you read John Green's, The Fault In Our Stars?"

I shake my head, "No, I haven't. Is it any good?"

She grins, "It's awesome!"

I smile, "I just finished reading Leo Tolstoy's Anna Karenina and now I'm working on rereading Victor Hugo's Les Miserables."

Meg frowns, "I don't think I've heard of either."

I shift uncomfortably.

Spencer coughs.

We both look at him.

"Yes?" I ask.

Spencer smirks, "What languages are you reading the books in Catherine?"

I cross my arms.

Meg frowns, "Aren't you reading them in English?"

I blush harder and am thankful it's dark outside. "No. I read Anna Karenina in Russian and I'm reading Les Miserables in French."

"Oh," Meg mumbles. "Do you speak a lot of languages?"

"A few," I reply hesitantly.

"How many is a few?" She asks curiously.

I cringe before answering, "In this particular context a few would be five."

Her eyes are wide, "Wow! What are they?"

I exhale, "I am fluent in English, French, German, Russian and Italian."

Spencer coughs again.

I glare at him and in French add, "Please stop helping, you're making this more awkward than it already is."

He smiles back unfazed and answers in English, "You're a polyglot that is something to be proud of."

Meg frowns at us, "Was there something else?"

I answer Meg with a sigh, "I'm learning Spanish. I took an introductory class a year and a half ago but it didn't really stick in my brain because I was extraordinarily busy finishing my PhD research."

Spencer gestures for me to continue.

I glare at him, "I told Jack and Maura that I would learn a language with them if they picked one I didn't already know when they needed to choose second and third language classes respectively. When they chose Spanish I decided to take another class to improve my proficiency."

She frowns, "I'm taking Spanish in school. Are you any good yet?"

I shrug, "I'm passable. I'm going to take another class before I visit Spain in May with Maura and Emily."

Her brow wrinkles, "Who are Jack, and Maura, and Emily?"

I poke Spencer in the ribs.

He answers for me, "Jack is Aaron Hotchner's son, he's 9, and Maura is Emily Prentiss' daughter, she's 10. You'll meet Jack tonight at dinner."

Meg cocks her head, "And I won't meet Maura or Emily?"

Spencer looks at me.

I shake my head.

Spencer sighs, "Maura and Emily lives in England. Emily, Maura's mother used to be part of the BAU, now she works at Interpol."

"Oh," murmurs Meg, "Is that who Kate replaced on your team?"

Spencer shakes his head, "No. Emily left two and a half years ago. Your aunt is replacing Alex Blake, she was Catherine's-"

I cut him off, "Spencer!"

Chris laughs loudly, "I recognize that tone of voice. It means shut up or you won't be getting any- um any kisses tonight."

Meg covers her face with her hands and groans.

Spencer pouts, "I wasn't going to be getting any kisses tonight anyway. We're sleeping at Dave's house."

Chris laughs, "She might make you sleep on the floor then."

Kate frowns, "Was Rossi, I mean Dave, really serious about having everyone sleep over? I mean we packed bags just in case but does he actually have enough space for everyone?"

"Well," Spencer says, "Derek won't stay over because Savannah is starting work at 11:00 pm, though I believe everyone else is planning to stay. As for space, there is the office though no one's allowed in there unless specifically invited. And then there is Dave's bedroom, Catherine's bedroom and the-"

"Hold on! Catherine you have a bedroom there?" Kate asks in surprise.

I fidget uncomfortably, "Yes. Every effort was made to include me after Jen won custody."

I can see Chris mouthing 'won custody' at Kate in the mirror and I flinch.

Spencer continues talking, "Catherine has a bedroom in JJ's house, and special sheets at Penelope's, and different but equally special sheets were purchased by Derek in case Catherine ever decides to sleep there and Aaron bought a pullout couch for her to sleep on when she babysits Jack and she used to have a room in Emily's-" Spencer stops talking. "Sorry," He whispers to me.

"That's lovely Catherine," Kate says, "You must have felt very loved."

"Yes," I whisper.

"Dave has several spare rooms for people to sleep in and he recently moved the bunk beds to the spare room downstairs, that's where Henry and Jack sleep now. It's next to the games room." He looks at Meg, "You could probably sleep down there too if you want."

"So, what book are you planning to read next?" Kate asks in a bid to salvage the previous conversation.

I grin, "The Harry Potter series. They're my go to books when I'm trying to decide what to read next."

Meg's face lights up, "They're my favourite!"

I sigh in relief.

Spencer looks at me questioningly.

I swallow a giggle and nod.

Spencer clears his throat, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four privet drive were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."

I close my eyes and listen to Spencer recite the first four and a half chapters of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.

Spencer stops talking and takes a sip from my water bottle when we arrive at Dave's house.

Kate laughs, "Okay Reid, I am seriously impressed, much more so than you knowing the exact number of boats on that lake."

"That was amazing!" Meg exclaims.

I peer around Spencer; Meg's her face is filled with awe.

I grin at Spencer and he smiles back.

We all exit the car and Mr. Callahan walks around to the trunk.

Spencer touches Kate's arm and says quietly, "Would you mind not telling anyone Catherine is here when you go inside?"

She nods, "Okay."

"Why?" Meg asks curiously.

"Catherine coming home for Christmas is a surprise," Kate tells her niece.

"That's a pretty big surprise," Meg replies and rings the doorbell.

Spencer walks over to Penelope's car and unlocks the car.

I follow him and ask suspiciously, "Why do you have the spare key for Penelope's car?"

Spencer pops the trunk before replying, "Penelope and I promised Henry and Jack they could have their Christmas presents early."

I frown, "Jen is going to kill you and Penny if you two bought Henry a puppy and Aaron will happily let her if you got something similar for Jack."

Spencer laughs, "No, no puppies. I wanted to buy them Flying Turtles but Penelope said that Jack wouldn't use it after this year."

I blink, "What is a Flying Turtle?"

He turns back to look at me with a frown, "You never had a Flying Turtle as a kid? It's a scooter that you sit on. I had one, so did Penelope."

I nod, "Sounds like fun." I raise an eyebrow, "So are you going to tell me what you bought them or am I going to have to wait and see."

Spencer hands me a rectangular and moderately heavy box wrapped in red wrapping paper, "You hate waiting."

I smile, "Yes I do."

He grins at me and pulls out a second identically shaped box wrapped in blue, "We bought them normal scooters, oh and Lego because you can never have enough Lego."

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading, please review if you have something to say.


	3. The Right Thing to Do

AN: Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with anyone else you do not recognize.

* * *

The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other.

– Mario Puzo

* * *

6:25 pm

I ring the doorbell and move out of the way, to hide behind one of the bushes.

Spencer, holding on to both boxes steps up to the door.

I laugh quietly to myself when I hear Henry scream "Uncle Spencer!"

The door is wrenched open to a chorus of: "You're here! You're here!"

"Of course I'm here," Spencer replies. "Now this box is for Jack," He hands Jack the red box, "And this one is for Henry," He hands Henry the blue box. "Go put them under the tree and then come back because I have another surprise for you."

"Is it a puppy?" Henry asks.

"No, it's something better," Spencer smiles.

Henry frowns and follows Jack. I can hear him muttering to himself; "Nothing is better than a puppy."

Spencer walks into the house and closes the door.

"What is it?" Jack asks.

Spencer pulls the door open and I step into the doorway, "Surprise!"

"Kit Cat!" They shriek in unison, hurting my ears but I'm so overjoyed to see the two of them that I don't mind much.

I am promptly bowled over by Henry and Jack as they both try to hug me at the same time.

Once we untangle ourselves and stand up again Henry turns to Spencer, "You were right Catherine is better than a puppy, she can read to me!"

Spencer bursts out laughing.

I scoop up my nephew and hug him to me, "Is that all I'm good for?"

"Yes!" He shrieks with glee.

"I missed you," Jack whispers from a few feet away.

I settle Henry on my hip and hold out my other arm for Jack.

He steps towards me and into my embrace.

"I missed you too Jack," I murmur back.

"Did you miss me?" Henry demands.

I frown, "I don't know. Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" He grins and rests his head on my shoulder. "You were gone a long time. Are you home for good now?"

I kiss his temple, "No leibling, I'm only home for Christmas. I have to go back to France, but I'll be home for good before you're finished school this year."

Henry frowns, "You missed my birthday."

I sigh, "I know and I'm sorry Henry. Did you have a good birthday?"

He nods, "Both mommy and daddy were home and I liked my presents."

I set Henry down and turn to Jack, "What about you Jack? Did you have a good birthday?"

Jack smiles and hugs me again, "Yes, but you know I did. We've talked every second Sunday since you left."

I smile down at Jack.

"Henry? Jack? Everyone is waiting downstairs for you two. What's taking so long?" Derek calls out as he enters the living room from the basement stairwell.

Derek's jaw drops and he's across the room and scooping me into a bear hug, with my feet dangling above the floor before I can even say 'surprise!'

He sets me down, "Princess! I didn't think you would be coming home! Does JJ know?"

I bite my lip and shake my head, "It's a surprise."

"Well I am surprised!" He sighs, "I'm glad you're home Catherine even if it's just for a short visit."

"Thanks Derek," I whisper.

"I'll go back down and send Penelope upstairs." He looks at me and turns to Spencer, "Do I need to talk with Callahan?"

Spencer smiles at him, "No, I already did."

Derek raises an eyebrow.

He smirks, "Catherine and I arrived in their car."

Derek hugs me again, "That's awesome!"

I blush.

Jack walks towards the stairs.

Derek stops him, "No. You stay here Jack, then I can send your dad up to get you and he can be surprised too."

Jack grins at him, "Okay!"

We can hear Aaron's unforgiving tone as he comes up the stairs, "Garcia, if you and Reid bought them pets, I swear..."

"No sir!" Penelope's bubbly voice is unusually deferential, "We took yours and JJ's threats to heart. No kittens or puppies, I promise!"

Their eyes grow wide at seeing me and when Penelope opens her mouth to scream Spencer puts a finger to his lips.

She grins at both of us, and proceeds to smother me in a hug. "You're back! I'm so happy to see you!"

Aaron is more circumspect but no less pleased to see me. With a wide smile on his usually solemn face he holds out his arms, "This is a wonderful surprise Catherine."

I step into his embrace.

"Hey Grandpa Dave," Penelope calls down the stairs, "Maybe you should come collect your grandkids. On second thought, maybe you should all come see what Spencer's brought home."

It only takes a minute for Dave to reach the top of the stairs. "Catherine!" he exclaims, a huge grin on his face. He offers me his hand and when I take it, he lifts our clasped hands and twirls me around.

I laugh as he pulls me in for a hug.

Savannah, an arm wrapped around Derek, waves at me from the back of the crowd and I wave back.

"What's all the noise about?" Will asks while descending the main staircase.

Jen follows behind him, "Derek, the timer just went off; I need you to help move the turkey please. I-" She stops speaking when she sees me.

"Mommy, Kit Cat came home!" Henry grins happily.

She stands frozen at the top of the stairs, "I can see that Henry."

Henry frowns at his mother's response.

I bite my lip, "Hi Jenny."

She pales, her left hand rises to cover her mouth. She shakes her head and spinning around, goes back up the stairs to the second floor.

My legs are wobbly and it feels like all the air has left my lungs.

Spencer hugs me tightly to him, "Breathe," he commands.

I breathe and realized that my sister wasn't looking at me; she'd seen Rafe's twin.

Dave claps his hands, "Come on, I'm going to check on the food and the rest of you can set the table. We need to add the other leaf."

Everyone but Will, Spencer, Kate and I follow him.

Will continues to descend the stairs and comes to a stop in front of me, a miserable expression on his face.

On impulse I step forwards and hug him.

His strong arms wrap around me. "She's missed you. We both have," he whispers so quietly I'm sure no one else has heard.

I nod against his chest.

Will sighs, "I'm glad you're home Catherine, even if it's just for Christmas."

"Thanks Will," I whisper back.

He releases me and walks towards the dining room.

Spencer gently turns me around and kisses my forehead. "You know what you have to do," he whispers.

I nod and slowly climb the staircase.

Kate looks after me, "Aren't you going to go with her?"

Spencer shakes his head. "You've never seen JJ angry before have you?"

She frowns, "What's the big deal? Its not like JJ is her mother."

Silence.

I wrap my arms around myself and stop at the top of the stairs, just out of sight, to listen.

Kate continues, "You said they were sisters. I mean, sure Catherine looks young but she cannot be that much younger than JJ."

"She's nearly 12 years younger. I told you that JJ raised Catherine after their parents died; Catherine was 14 and JJ was 26." Spencer sighs, "There were some difficulties last year. JJ was abducted, I was shot, and Blake left."

Kate gasps.

Spencer resumes speaking "On top of that, JJ was angry because I wasn't angry with Catherine for wanting to try something new, because I didn't want her to stay here more than I wanted her to have her life and the internship. JJ wouldn't talk to me for weeks after she left and it would have been a major problem except that I was on medical leave in Lyon for two weeks and then on deskwork for another two after that." He sighs, "This is the first time Catherine has been away from JJ more than a few weeks since their parents died. I know it's not the same, but how would you feel if Meg suddenly decided to move halfway around the world?"

Kate flinches.

"JJ went out to see Catherine in July and we though everything was going well because JJ was happier when she got back but then Catherine was offered the option to extend her internship. Originally, it was supposed to end in the middle of December and she would have been home for good before Christmas. Now it won't end until mid May and she won't be home before June because she's spending two weeks in Spain with Maura and Emily visiting Declan. It's not like Catherine didn't speak to JJ and myself before agreeing to the extension." He sighs, "Catherine made the right decision for herself and everyone knows it, even JJ. She's just having a difficult time reconciling the idea of Catherine being a grown up moving on with her life."

I shiver.

Spencer continues speaking in low voices with Kate but I hear something down the hall and notice the bathroom door is ajar.

I tip toe silently down the hall, making sure not to step on any of the squeaky boards. Then I nudge the door open with my foot and am surprised to see my sister leaning over the toilet, emptying the contents of her stomach.

I step forwards quickly and removing her hands from her hair, holding it myself.

When she's finished I fill the glass next to the sink with water and wait nervously while she sips. "You saw him too, huh?"

She looks questioningly at me.

I sit down on the floor. "Kate's husband Chris, he looks like Rafe."

Jen nods and pales slightly.

I fiddle with the zipper on my sweater, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

She shakes her head.

I sigh, "I've missed you."

Her shoulders slump and she curls in on herself.

I stand up and walk to the door.

"You left." Her whisper is barely audible but it stops me mid-step.

I lower my foot to the floor and turn around slowly.

Jen is crying now, "You promised you wouldn't leave and then you left me."

Wordlessly, I crouch down beside her. I sigh, "Jen."

She leans away from me, "No! I needed you and you left!"

I cross my arms; "You had Will and Henry and everyone else downstairs. They love you Jennifer. They would never have allowed something to happen to you."

She mutters bitterly, "And yet it did."

I flinch, "You were okay, you said you were okay."

Jen closes her eyes before whispering, "I lied."

I nod.

She whispers again, "I needed you. I still need you."

I sit down and lean against the bathtub. "Would you like me to apologize for leaving?"

Jen shrugs, but she's watching me from the corner of her eye.

I close my eyes and sigh, "Jennifer Louise Jareau, I apologize for leaving you with the rest of our family when you needed me even though you told me that you were fine."

She snorts, "That was a crappy apology."

I shrug, "I'm not really sorry I left and I'm still upset that you've refused to talk to me since September."

Jen sighs, "I know. I'm sorry about that." She gags and leans back over the toilet.

I hold her hair and wait until she's finished before speaking, "I don't remember your morning sickness being this bad with Henry,"

Bright blue eyes look at me in shock.

I smile. "Puking once after seeing a ghost is a reasonable reaction, puking twice isn't. And there is no way Dave would let you near the food if he thought you were sick." I snicker, "Do you remember two years ago when Penelope had a cold?"

Jen smiles at me, "He wouldn't even let her in the kitchen."

I offer her a hair tie, "You've also been rubbing your stomach."

She takes it and blushes.

I look at her carefully, "You're not showing yet. Were you planning to tell me before I returned home? Or were you going to surprise me with a new niece or nephew?"

She clutches my hand tightly, "It's too early to tell anyone Catherine. Promise me you won't say anything!"

I frown, "You have told Will though, right?"

She snorts, "Yes. I've told Will."

I nod, "Okay. Then I won't say anything to anyone else."

She smiles slightly, "Thank you."

I bite my lip; "I should have a hairbrush in my room, if you'll wait a minute I can do your hair?"

Jen watches me carefully before nodding, "Okay Kitty Cat."

I grin and walk quickly down the hall towards my bedroom, grab my brush from my dresser and am back in the bathroom in under a minute.

Jen raises an eyebrow at my speedy return.

I blush.

She laughs quietly.

I'm just finishing the braid in Jen's hair when we hear a crash followed by cursing in Italian. I smile at Jen in the mirror, "I think Dave needs your help."

She rolls her eyes, "I bet Aaron tried to help again."

I giggle.

"They can wait a couple more minutes," Jen murmurs, turns around and opens her arms to me.

I step into them and resting my head on her shoulder, exhale slowly.

Jen rests her head on top of mine, "I love you Catherine."

I close my eyes, "I love you too Jennifer."

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading, please review if you have something to say.


	4. Hello?

AN: Thank you for your reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine along with anyone else you don't recognize.

* * *

"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I needed to be."

– Douglas Adams

* * *

6:55 pm

Jen and I come to a stop a couple of steps away from the bottom of the staircase because Kate is waiting there with Chris.

Kate smiley sadly, "Spencer told us what happened earlier. I'm sorry for your loss JJ."

Jen flinches before stiffening her spine and replying in an even tone of voice, "Thank you Kate."

Chris steps forward and offers his hand, "I'm sorry for scaring you. If it will make you more comfortable, I can sit somewhere you won't have to see me during dinner."

Jen relaxes slightly upon hearing his voice; he sounds nothing like Rafe. She shakes his hand, "Thank you, but that won't be necessary." Jen smiles, "Besides, if we mess up Dave's carefully prepared seating plan he'll be upset."

Kate smiles, "He's already had to rearrange the seating chart because Catherine showed up."

I bite my lip, "Where did he put me?"

Jen laughs, "You know exactly where he's expecting you to sit."

I blush.

Kate raises an eyebrow.

Jen wraps her arm around my waist and grins, "Catherine always sits between Spencer and myself."

I tuck my hair behind my ears to distract myself from blushing and mumble, "That would have made eating dinner awkward if we hadn't have made up before it started."

Jen snorts derisively.

I blink up at her then grin, "Oh! You think he would have treated us like Jack and Henry the last time they fought at family dinner?"

Jen nods, "I do."

Chris frowns, "What happened?"

Jen smirks, "Everyone else was allowed to eat but they boys couldn't until they'd apologized to each other."

Kate smiles, "Did it work?"

Jennifer grins, "Like a charm. Once they'd realized that Grandpa Dave was serious, they'd said sorry, washed their hands, and were eating dinner within 5 minutes."

Kate laughs.

Henry comes running around the corner, "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Yes Henry?" Jen asks.

He stops and looks at the smiles on our faces and grins in return. "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

8:10 pm

Meg sits down next to me on the front steps and whispers, "Hi Catherine."

"Hello," I smile at her before turning back so I can keep my eyes on Henry and Jack as they race around the driveway on their scooters.

Jen greets her from my other side, "Hello again Meg."

Meg blushes, "Hi JJ."

Jen takes another look at Meg, kisses the side of my head and stands up, "I'll come back to get the boys at 8:30. Will you be okay out here until then?"

I smile up at her, "Yeah, Jen. I'll be fine."

Jen closes the front door behind herself.

Jack waves at us and Henry seeing him, waves as well.

Meg and I wave back.

I watch her from the corner of my eye.

Meg bites her lip, "I'm sorry your sister left. I didn't mean to interrupt…"

I remind myself to be friendly because she's probably nervous and besides Henry and Jack, I'm closest to her in age. "You weren't interrupting. Jen and I were just sitting here, enjoying each other's company but we can do that later."

"Okay..." Meg watches me for a moment before asking, "Do you have a best friend?"

I don't turn look at her when I respond, "Not unless you're counting Spencer."

"Oh." She murmurs and smiles slightly. "That's cute."

I half turn, "Do you have a best friend?"

Meg grins, "Yes, her name is Markayla. We go to the same school and have most of our classes together."

I smile, "That sounds like fun."

Meg puts on a pair of gloves, "Did you have a best friend when you were in junior high?"

I wince, "No. I was home schooled until the final year and a half of high school."

She flinches, "Oh." Meg bites her lip and tries again, "You have your Phd already, does that mean you graduated high school early or did you just wiz through University?"

I unfold the blanket covering my legs and offer one half to Meg. "I graduated high school early. So did Spencer and Penelope. I also took summer courses so I could finish university sooner."

She takes it and covers her lap, "Wow! Um, what University did you go to?"

I smile slightly. "Georgetown."

Meg looks thoughtful, "Taking summer classes sounds like a good idea."

I shrug, "It doesn't work for everyone, but it did for me."

Meg nods and is silent only for a moment before speaking again; "They love you, you know?" She nods at Jack and Henry. "They haven't stopped looking at you and talking about you since you arrived. Even before that, Henry was showing me the pictures on the wall in the basement and proudly intruding you as his aunt."

The warm feeling in my stomach grows, "I love them too."

"Jack told me you're his sister and his aunt…" she regards me curiously.

I smile happily, "The team is family."

Meg's brow furrows.

I tuck a stray lock of hair behind my right ear, "I was a little bit older than you when Penelope told me that because they spend so much time together, the team is a family and that makes the rest of us on the peripheries family as well."

Meg frowns.

I sigh, "Jack and I made a family tree last May. There is probably a copy around here somewhere. I know Jack gave one to Dave and I've got one in my apartment in Lyon. Dave is Grandpa to Maura, Jack and Henry. Though he wasn't fond of the idea to start with, it's grown on him." I frown thoughtfully and then grin, "Actually, it's probably framed and hanging up in Dave's office. I'll see if I can borrow it for a minute to show you later, or maybe I'll just take a picture."

Meg raises an eyebrow, "You're allowed in his office? I thought Spencer said no one was allowed in?"

I shake my head, "No, Spence said that no one is allowed in unless specifically invited. I'm going to ask and if he says no I'll see if someone else has a picture of it on their phones, since I don't."

She nods. "That still doesn't answer my question about how you're both Jack's aunt and his sister."

I think about what I've said for a minute, "You're right, sorry. Jack asked me to be his sister and I said yes."

Meg frowns at me.

I try again, "The answer is a bit complicated, because of the relationship I have with Emily." I sigh, "She's like a mother and a sister to me and so Maura being Emily's daughter is both a sister and niece. Henry is in the same situation because of Jen and I but we've never complicated it for him. He's simply my nephew. Jack felt left out and asked me to be his sister, and I said okay."

Meg wrinkles her nose, "How does that make you Jack's aunt?"

I smirk, "I'm marrying his uncle Spencer."

"Okay, that makes more sense," She grins back at me. "So, you're 14 years older than Maura, 15 years older than Jack, and 18 years older than Henry." She bites her lip before asking, "Were you happy when they were born?"

I sigh, "I didn't know Maura when she was little, but I was happy once I met her. I was thrilled to meet Jack, but that was initially because my parents had died 6 months before and Haley's pregnancy was good news. His birth also meant I was no longer the baby of our family. As for Henry," I grin at her, "Well, I was over the moon about Jen's pregnancy."

Meg nods silently and sighs a couple of times before she speaks again; "How old was your sister when you were born?"

I raise an eyebrow at her question, "Jen was almost 12. Why are you asking?"

She shrugs, "Well, I know you're 24 and I know that she's older but I wasn't sure about the age difference. You sister is about the same age as Kate."

I nod and watch Meg from the corner of my eye.

She bites her lip before asking, "Was your sister happy when your parents told her she was going to have a younger sibling?"

I wince and turn to face Meg directly; "I don't mind explaining our family dynamics to you, but you have known me for fewer than 4 hours. Why are you asking me deeply personal questions?"

Meg tenses, "I don't have anyone else to talk to…"

I study her face before deciding she's being honest, "Okay, give me a minute and I'll get someone to watch Jack and Henry. Then we can go for a walk if you'd like?"

She nods and looks away from me.

I remove the blanket from our laps, stand up, and pull open the front door. "Pen, can you come out for a minute please?"

Penelope appears in the doorway instantly, "What's up Cupcake?"

I hold out the blanket in my hand, "Meg and I are going to take a short walk, any chance you can watch the boys?"

Penelope studies my face and then Meg's hunched form. "Of course Cupcake. I'll get Spencer to come out here and help," She looks over at Henry and Jack and smiles, "Hopefully, between the two of us we can tire them out before bedtime." She looks at her watch, "Which is in 15 minutes."

"Thanks Pen," I whisper and hug her briefly.

"You're welcome Catherine," she answers, hugging me back.

Meg stands up and fidgets slightly.

I take in her appearance and sigh. _If we don't do this now, it's not going to happen._ I start walking off down the gravel path around the side of the house and she follows me. "Dave's got a swing set in the back if you're interested," I tell Meg.

"Maybe later," she mumbles. "Do we really only have fifteen minutes?"

I shake my head, "No. We have as long as you need. So where would you like to start?"

Meg shrugs.

I sigh, "How about you tell me why you asked about Jen?"

She hedges, "Will you answer my question if I do?"

I bite my tongue to stop myself from immediately saying no. I consider her question for another moment before nodding, "Yes."

Meg shoves her hands into the pockets of her jacket, "Kate told me she was pregnant last weekend."

I keep walking, waiting to see what she'll say next.

She bites her lip, "Please don't tell her I told you. I don't think she's told anyone else yet."

"I won't tell." I sigh, "In answer to your question; No, Jen wasn't happy to hear she was going to be a big sister."

Meg wraps her arms around herself.

I continue speaking, "Though, I don't think Jen and I are the best situation to look at. She'd lost our older sister shortly before I was born and was unhappy with everything in her life."

Meg stops walking, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," I murmur, "But it was a long time ago." and cringe internally, _Sorry Jessie._ I run my fingers through my hair, "I would imagine that you're feeling out of sorts and worried about being replaced by the new baby."

Meg ignores my comment and says, "Your sister loves you now."

I grin, "Yes, she does. Meg, even though Jenny wasn't happy when she found out our mama was pregnant, after I was born, she realized that I was not responsible for her pain. Jen has told me time and time again, that she loved me as soon as she saw me."

Meg kicks a small rock next to the gravel path, "I know it's not the same because Kate is my aunt and JJ is your sister. But she's been my mom for as long as I can remember and I don't want that to change."

I place my hand on her shoulder, "Jen's been my mama for a long time as well. Kate having a baby won't change your position as her daughter, Meg." I bite my lip, "Would you like a hug?"

She nods silently.

I wrap my arms around her gently.

It only takes a second for Meg to returns the gesture.

I step back.

"Thanks," Meg whispers.

"You're welcome," I answer back and we continue walking. "Jen named me," I tell Meg with a grin. "My parents asked her to pick out my middle name."

Meg's brown eyes go round, "Oh? What's your middle name then? Did she saddle you with a terrible one?"

I grin, "My middle name is Catherine."

The bewilderment on Meg's face makes me laugh out loud.

She catches on and glares at me, "What's your first name then?"

I clench my jaw before answering, "I haven't used my first name in a long time." _Damn I should have seen that coming._ My tone, though even, makes Meg recoil.

"Sorry," she mumbles, taking two steps back.

I sigh and force the words out, "It's Alice."

Her eyes lock on to mine. "That's a pretty name, but I think Catherine suits you better."

I force a smile to my lips, "Thank you."

She regards me hesitantly "Were you named after the book?"

I swallow a few times before answering, "Yes, and after my grandmother."

Meg nods, "That's nice. My aunt Kate's middle name is the same as mine. Did you know your grandma?"

I shake my head, "No, she died sometime after Jenny was born and before I existed."

"Oh. Sorry." She mumbles.

We walk in silence for a bit, coming to a stop at the swing set.

Meg sits down on one swing and I take the other.

She bites her lip, "Do you think Kate would let me help name the baby?"

I shrug, "I don't know your aunt very well, but it wouldn't hurt to ask."

Meg pushes herself back and lifts her legs, starting to swing. She smiles at me, "Thank you. Are you sure we don't have to go inside right away?"

I smile back, "You're welcome. And no, we're good for as long as you need. What else would you like to know?"

Meg waggles her eyebrows, "How did you meet Spencer?"

I laugh, "Well…"

* * *

AN2: Thank you for reading. Please review if you have something to say.


	5. Catherine and Katherine

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. Catherine Jareau is mine, along with any others you do not recognize. The song lyrics are originally from Roger Miller in 1967. Though I am using Raffi's version from 1983, which is slightly different.

* * *

The best way to keep a secret is to pretend there isn't one.

\- Kim Edwards

* * *

9:10 pm

"Paddington felt his knees begin to tremble. He looked round for Mr. and Mrs. Brown, but they appeared to be having some sort of argument with the taxi driver. Behind the door he could hear footsteps approaching. 'I'm sure I shall like her, if you say so,' he said, catching sight of his reflection on the brightly polished letterbox. 'But will she like me?'" I close the book and stand up.

From the top bunk I can see Jack's head lift from his pillow, "Aww Kit Cat won't you read the next chapter too?"

I shake my head, "No, it's too late. I'll read you another chapter in the morning if we have time and if we don't, I'm sure your dad will read it to you Jack."

He grumbles quietly.

I smile and after putting down the book, kiss Henry's cheek. "Good night leibling."

He sighs in his sleep.

Then I climb the ladder and kiss Jack's forehead. "Good night Jack. Sweet dreams."

He yawns, "Good night Catherine."

I close the door behind me and make my way down the hall and through the open space designated as the games room as quickly as I can. I tell myself not to run and that it's stupid to still be afraid of basements but it doesn't help.

I stop short when I notice Spencer is waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase.

He smiles genially at me. "What book did you read this time?"

I ignore his question and look anxiously at the staircase he is currently blocking.

Spencer stands up and it takes most of my will power not to dart around him and dash up the stairs to safety.

He raises an eyebrow, "What are we going to do if our house has a basement?"

I frown at him, "We don't have a house with a basement. We have a second floor condo."

Spencer hums, "And if we were to purchase a house?"

My eyes lock on his and I cross my arms defensively, "Can't we talk about this upstairs?"

He shakes his head, "No, there are too many people upstairs. It would not be possible to have a private conversation there and if I were to take you upstairs to your room, we would never even start the conversation, and it is important."

I shiver, "Spence, I-"

He cuts me off, "Catherine, I want to move into a house after we get married. I want a yard for Henry and Jack to play in. And…" he trails off.

"And?" I echo him.

Spencer takes a step towards me.

I stand still.

He takes another two steps towards me and wraps his arms around me.

I rest my head against his chest and allow the pounding of his heart to calm me.

Spencer smiles and leans down to kiss me.

* * *

9:35 pm

I pinch my arm to reorient myself, climb the stairs, and push open the basement door.

Jen's head snaps up at the movement and upon seeing me she pats the couch next to her, "What book did you read?"

I sit down and curl my legs up under me, "Paddington Goes Abroad. You're going to need to reread the first chapter with Henry though, he fell asleep part way through."

She smiles softly, "He was up past his usual bedtime."

I yawn and lean against my sister.

Jen smiles and wraps an arm around me "I think you might be too."

I look around the room and frown, "Where did everyone go?"

Jen kisses the top of my head, "Derek and Savannah left about 5 minutes ago. Savannah has to go to work but Derek said he'll find you tomorrow."

"Oh," I mumble, disappointed that I didn't get to say good-bye.

Jen continues, "Penelope is in the kitchen getting drinks. Aaron and Dave are upstairs with Will and Chris. And I believe Kate and Meg went for a walk."

I nod.

Jen rests her head against mine, "Where did Spence go? He followed you downstairs."

I'm grateful that Jenny can't see my blush.

Penelope enters the living room with a try of drinks and a sly grin.

 _Damn she definitely saw my blush._

Spencer saves me from answering any uncomfortable questions by opening the basement door.

Jen greets him with a grin, "There you are!"

Spence stands frozen at the entrance to the room, chessboard in hand.

Penelope waggles her eyebrows, "What took you so long?"

Spencer blushes and refuses to look at me, "I, uh, I needed to find the chessboard." He clasps it to his chest, "Rossi and I are going to have a game."

"Uh huh," Penelope grins first at me and then at Spencer. "You know, the chessboard was right on the same table it always is earlier today. It shouldn't have taken you a half hour to find Spencer."

I close my eyes and bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

Jen looks between my beet red face and Spencer's and bursts into peals of laughter.

Kate opens the front door and enters with a smile. She is followed by Meg who is looking happier than she has in hours.

"What's going on?" Kate asks, looking around the room.

"We're exhausted," Jen tells her, "It makes everything funnier."

Kate flops down in an armchair and smirks, "Oh, and here I thought that Spencer and Catherine had been caught making out again."

Spencer looks like a deer caught in headlights, then he turns and flees up the stairs.

I cover my face with my hands and give into the overwhelming desire to laugh.

Meg perches on the arm of her aunt's chair and looks at me curiously, "Aren't you going to go after him?"

I shake my head and yawn, "No. I'm too tired. If I go upstairs now I'll end up fast asleep in my bed, not helping Spence recover from his mortification. Besides he's gone to hide with the rest of the guys in Dave's office." I grin at Penelope; "He keeps the best whisky up there."

She rolls her eyes.

* * *

11:00 pm

One by one, everyone leaves for bed: first Meg, then Kate, and finally Penelope. Eventually the living room is empty apart from Jen and I curled up on the couch.

"So what do you think of Kate," she asks me quietly.

I shrug, "She's okay."

"Are you afraid of her?" Jen asks pointedly.

I turn my head to frown at my sister, "I don't know. I haven't been left alone with her."

She rolls her eyes, "That's never stopped you from being afraid of people before."

I cross my arms and pretend to pout.

She laughs and stands up.

"Come on," Jen pulls me to my feet, "Will is probably still waiting up for me and I know that Spencer is definitely waiting for you to go to bed."

I blush.

She laughs quietly and walks away from me.

"I missed you," I blurt out from the bottom of the stairs.

Jennifer stills and turns around, half way up the staircase. She hold out her hand to me and I climb until I can reach her. She squeezes my hand, "I missed you too Catherine. And while I wish it were permanent, I am glad you're home for Christmas."

"Thanks Jen," I whisper.

When we reach her bedroom door, Will opens it with a smile.

Jen leans in to kiss him.

I look away to give them a moment of semi-privacy.

Jen turns back to me with a grin, "I love you," She whispers and holds out her arms.

"I love you too," I murmur against her shoulder.

Jen hugs me tightly. "Sleep well Kitty Cat. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Jen," I whisper and step back.

"Good night," Will murmurs from the doorway and they disappear into their bedroom.

I make it all the way down the hall to my bedroom door before a voice calls my name and I freeze.

"Catherine," Kate's voice is pitched low. "Could I have a moment of your time, please?"

I turn around slowly.

"Perhaps we could go back downstairs to talk?" She murmurs.

I stiffen.

Kate studies my profile silently and sighs, "We could sit on the bench over by the window but I thought you might prefer having more space between the two of us."

I nod once and descend the stairs slowly.

Kate follows me.

I stop at the entrance to the living room to turn on one of the table lamps. I try and fail to suppress a flinch when Kate passes too close to me. _I guess I am a bit afraid of her after all._

She sighs and sits down at one end of the couch.

I take a moment to decide where to sit before curling up at the opposite end. _That should be close enough, both to hear and for politeness._

Kate inhales and exhales twice before speaking. "Thank you for taking the time to speak with Meg. I'm not sure what you said and I won't ask you to repeat anything she's asked you not to but Meg has smiled more in the past few hours than she has in the last several days, so thank you."

I nod, "You're welcome." And smile slightly, "She's a good kid."

Kate smiles, "Yes, she is." Her tone turns cautious; "Meg did ask if she could help name the baby. Did she get that idea from you?"

I nod stiffly, slightly nervous about her reaction.

Kate grins, "I think it's wonderful! How did you come up with it?"

"It wasn't my idea originally," I turn to face her properly and whisper, "Jennifer named me."

Her smile grows wider, "That makes it even better! I'll have to thank JJ at some point after we tell everyone of course."

I smile shyly at her, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she rubs her stomach. "Are you and Spencer thinking of having kids?"

I stop breathing.

"I'm sorry," Kate whispers, "I didn't mean anything by it. There's no problem if you aren't planning to."

I shake my head and take a minute to get my breathing under control before responding, "You just startled me."

"I'm sorry," She says again, "I shouldn't have said anything."

I blush, "You startled me because we talked about it earlier tonight. That's what Pen and Jenny were teasing us about, though they thought it was just because we were kissing." I mumble, "Please don't say anything!"

Kate grins at me, "My lips are sealed."

I grin back.

Kate picks up the edge of the blanket lying on the back of the couch and fiddles with the fringe, "Reid – I mean Spencer, said that you like stories?"

"Yes," I nod, slightly suspicious.

She looks nervous for a moment, "Can I tell you one? It's about my sister."

I study Kate's face for a moment before making my decision and whispering, "Okay."

Kate take a deep breath and exhales before beginning; "Her name was Liz…"

* * *

11:25 pm

I can hear muffled noises coming from the basement and I freeze, fear welling in my stomach.

Kate stops speaking and raises a questioning eyebrow at me.

I shake my head and turn to look at the basement door just as it opens.

From the corner of my eye I can see Kate frown as Meg appears in the doorway; her hair is mussed and she's mumbling something.

I sit still on the couch, waiting to see what's going on.

Meg takes another step forwards and I can see that she's holding on to something. No, not something, someone; Henry!

I gasp.

Meg hears my gasp and looks up, her face pales before returning to normal when her eyes find me in the semi-darkness. "Catherine, Henry had a nightmare."

"Come here leibling," I murmur and hold out my arms.

Henry runs across the room and scrambles up onto the couch with me.

I turn on the lamp closest to me and get a good look at Henry's face; it's red and splotchy, like he's been crying. "What's wrong Henry?"

Henry hiccoughs, "I had a nightmare and I want my mommy!"

I sigh, "Your mommy is asleep Henry. Can I help?"

He looks at me seriously, before nodding and curling into a ball against me.

I wrap my arms around him.

Kate stands up and hands me the blanket from the back of the couch.

I smile gratefully at her and drape the blanket over Henry and myself.

Kate walks across the room to Meg and enfolds her in a hug.

I purposefully pay attention to Henry so I can't hear them talking. "Do you want to tell me about your nightmare leibling?"

"There was a bear," He shivers, "He was wearing a blue coat and a red hat."

I swallow a giggle and nod seriously.

Henry continues, "And he was chasing me!"

"Oh Henry," I murmur and kiss his blonde head. _Maybe Paddington wasn't such a great choice after all._

"Will you sing to me?" He whispers plaintively into my ear.

I rack my brain for something to sing. I discard my first though of The Owl and the Pussy-cat and start to sing Old Toy Trains:

Old toy trains, little toy tracks

Little toy drums coming from a sack

Carried by a man dressed in white and red

Little boy, don't you think it's time you were in bed?

Close your eyes

Listen to the skies

All is calm, all is well

Soon you'll hear Kris Kringle and the jingle bells

"Catherine," Kate's voice interrupts me before I can begin the next verse.

My head snaps up, "Yes?"

She's standing at the door to the basement, "Meg's gone back to bed."

I nod in acknowledgement.

"Would you like me to get-" Kate cuts herself off and mouths "JJ".

I shake my head.

She raises an eyebrow.

Henry sighs quietly against my shoulder.

I wrinkle my nose, "Actually, would you mind getting Spencer, please? I can't carry Henry back to bed and I can't stay here all night."

Kate's lips twitch, "No. Not at all."

* * *

11:40 pm

Kate smiles; she can hear Catherine singing softly to her almost asleep nephew while she climbs the staircase. She walks along the right hand hallway, coming to a stop outside a door with a wooden doorknob tag with a painted bouquet of flowers and 'Catherine's Room' written in an elegant script. Kate notices light creeping out from under the door, so she isn't concerned about waking Spencer when she knocks twice.

There is a rustling and then footsteps before Spencer pulls the door open with a smile, "What took you so long?" He blushes, "Oh! Sorry Kate, I thought you were Catherine."

Kate grins at him, "Hello Spencer." She sighs, "Catherine would have come upstairs earlier but Henry had a nightmare."

Spencer's shoulders slump, "Is he asleep now or still crying?"

Kate smiles slightly, "Catherine sang to him and he went right back to sleep."

Spencer smiles, "And she sent you up because she's refusing to go back down to the basement?"

Kate raises any eyebrow; "Actually, she said that she can't carry Henry down the stairs."

Spencer flushes and mumbles, "Just let me grab my slippers." He disappears back into the bedroom and returns a moment later.

Kate smirks at his slippers. They are bright blue with soccer balls printed on them.

Spencer sees where she's looking and grins; "Jack picked them out for my birthday. He's got the same ones in a smaller size."

Kate laughs quietly and precedes Spencer down the stairs.

Catherine's eyes snap open when they enter the living room but she doesn't otherwise move.

Spencer crosses the room and crouches down next to them. "What was it this time?" He murmurs, running his fingers through Henry's hair.

She sighs, "Paddington was chasing him because Henry wouldn't share the last cookie."

"Mhm," Spencer bites his lip to stop himself from smiling.

Catherine yawns.

Spencer frowns slightly, "Are you going to be able to make it up the stairs on your own?"

She yawns again, "Yeah, I'll meet you upstairs." Then she grins widely at him. "Unless you feel like giving me a lift?"

Spencer snorts and leans over to kiss Catherine soundly. Then he carefully lifts Henry from Catherine's arms and cradles him gently against his chest. "Shh," he whispers when his godson stirs, "You're okay Henry. I've got you."

Kate holds the basement door open for him and as they pass by her she whispers; "You're going to make a wonderful father one day Spencer."

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please review if you have something to say.

AN2: The first chapter of a new story will be posted next week.


End file.
